Endless Thoughts: Jiminxreader (BTS)
by Coffequeen27
Summary: Misunderstandings can hurt not just you. A short Jimin one shot. Enjoy! BTS fanfic


**Your POV**

The tears wouldn't stop falling from your eyes. How could he have done this to you? He let them win. You had fought with all your power but he had just caved under the pressure. Was you wrong about it all?

You rolled in your bed onto your back as the tears continued to fall down your soaked cheeks onto your pillow. You stared at the ceiling wishing it held all the answers to your endless thoughts. You were broken. The only person who could put you back together was now gone. You slowly allowed your painful eyes to close and drifted silently to sleep.

 **The Meeting**  
Your hazy dream took you back to when you first met Jimin. The boy with the smile that reached his eyes and the dance that talked to your soul.  
You both attended the same dance class all through high school and it wasn't hard to fall in love with him.

For years it all seemed like a dream to you. From the first one hundred days and on you couldn't believe you could call someone like him yours. He would protect you and worry for you. He didn't let a day go by that he didn't show you he loved you but like everyone the person you love had a dream.

You stood by his side as you watched the dream become a quick reality for him. You were in college by this time.

"Jagi, my concert is next week please say you will make it." He was so excited for you to see him in his spotlight and you mirrored his feelings. You remembered standing among the crowd of screaming fans. You watched his every move and he stared back at you making you feel like the only person in the world.

 **Slowly but Surely**  
This was how it was for awhile but it slowly had to change. He was an idol. His time was less and his attention was told to be for everyone. This was how he was trained. You tried to make every concert but to be honest the jealousy of not being the only one he danced for anymore started to hurt your heart. He was now the international Playboy Jimin and your Jimin was gone.

You felt alone more than together. He tried to change things. You could remember one day after a horrible fight that left you feeling guilty and sick to your stomach. He was supposed to be practicing for their upcoming comeback but instead you find him in your apartment surrounded by your favorite flowers. "Y/N you know I can't let you stay mad at me. You mean to much. You are my reason." He said as he wrapped you tightly in his arms. You couldn't help but forgive him. Time wasn't something you could just give though and you surely found that out.

 **The Ending**  
As a few more months passed, you tried spending as much time with Jimin and his team mates as you were allowed. Jin was a master cook and you enjoyed many meals he made for you and the gang at the dorms on the nights you stayed over. Jungkook was great at video games and gave you many hints on how to get past the places that you found yourself stuck. J-hope always brought your mood up after a fight with Jimin or when you had a bad day at work. Yoongi let you help him in the studio when you were bored and Jimin was busy. Taehyung was like a brother to you he made sure you never frowned. Rapmon kept everyone in line and helped you with any problem you found difficult to figure out.

Even though all this sounded like a dream you never realized you would soon wake from it. You were at Bighit, it had been almost 3 months since you last seen Jimin face to face. You couldn't contain your inner excitement. You had thought about him more than you probably should have but you hardly talked. Going to sleep was hard without hearing his voice.

"Jungkook, where is Jimin?" You asked upon seeing him in the hallway. His face pales when he sees you. He clears his throat before telling you he was with Namjoon and the manager. You tapped him on the shoulder not thinking much of his behavior.

"Y/N noona, wait!" He screamed after you. You turned around shocked at his action.

"What?" You asked curious finally of his nervous act. You couldn't put your finger on it but something in the pit of your stomach flipped. You couldn't help but feel uneasy. Something told you to hurry to where Jimin was and don't let anyone stop you. Time was precious for some reason in your mind. So without a second thought you ran down the halls to the manager's office door.

The door was open slightly and even though you knew it was rude you couldn't help but to try and hear what was said. "So as unpleasant as it is this has to be done." You heard the manager say.

"I know it has to end for the sake of the fans." This was Jimin's voice. Your mind was throwing questions that demanded answers but you stood silent and listened as the conversation ran on.

"What about Y/N?" Namjoon asked. Your heart sped up at your name being brought up. Why would you matter? Have you done something wrong? Your mind reeled.

"As sad as it is, it has to end." The manager said in answer. "Y/N will be the better for it." Your whole body shook and your eyes widened in disbelief. Were they saying what you thought they were? What did all this mean? Your heart was starting to break at your own thoughts.

"Just do it kindly, Jiminie." Namjoon said with disappointment covering his voice. You heard him slap his large hand on someone's shoulder. You figured Jimin's. "We all love Y/N!" He spoke again.

"She is very loveable and I promise not to hurt her with this." Jimin said to reassure Namjoon. Your emotions took over. You covered your trembling lips with your hand to mask your loud crying groans. The tears were trailing down your face to fast to stop them. You were shocked when the door you were standing behind suddenly opened to reveal a shocked Namjoon.

"Y/N!" He said through his shocked expression but you had lost yourself and couldn't focus on the one in front of you. Your eyes moved to the person across the room. The man you have been in love with for years. The man you had envisioned a future with at some point. He stared back at you. His eyes were round and baring into your own. He looked as if he was a mouse caught in a trap. You slowly walked pass Namjoon and picked up speed until you were in front of him.

He stared at you for a moment before finally opening his mouth to speak. You didn't want to hear it though. Excuses was all he could possibly tell you right now. More heartbreaking excuses. "Jagi..i..." Was all he got out before you quickly raised your hand to connect with his cheek. Namjoon quickly rushed to grab you but Jimin lifted his hand in motion to stop him.

"Y/N you don't understand." Namjoon said behind you but you kept staring Jimin in his eyes. You could see pools of tears starting to form at the sides threatening to fall. How dare he cry. How dare he try to show you emotion.

Your anger was getting the best of you but instead of unleashing it you opted for balling your hands into fist and using your words instead. "No Namjoon I dont understand. I have given Jimin my heart. I have been a good girlfriend all these years. I have supported him and loved him through everything. I have been good, right, Namjoon?" You didn't really expect him to answer.

"Jagi, please let's talk about this." Jimin asked you while he put both hands on your shoulders. You quickly threw them off.

"No this has to end right, Jimin?" His face showed evident shock and he could only shake his head before looking at the ground and crying.

You were beyond broken. The only thought in your head was to run. You had to be any where but here. Your endless feelings and thoughts were playing in a loop in your head. Your chest hurt and breathing was becoming hard. "Dammit!" Was the last thing you heard before running from the building and to your lonely apartment. Your last thought was this was really the ending.

 **Present**  
You were pulled from your dream come nightmare at the sound of your door opening and slamming back. Before you could fully wake up someone threw themselves on the floor and draped themselves on the side of your bed hiding their face from you. Their whole body was racked with sobs. You didn't need to see their face to know who it was. You use to know everything about this person from the way their smile reached their eyes to the way their body looked while being lost to the music around them.

"Jimin!" You said with shock in your voice. "What are you doing here?" Hadn't you made it clear? Hadn't you made it easy for him? Hadn't you ended it out right? What more needed to be said?

"P-please jagi listen to me. You heard so wrong." He stuttered. His eyes looked like they were begging you. You could feel your heart soften instantly as his obvious distress and it brought curiosity to you. He moved to sit on the bed beside you and stared in your eyes. You could see a hopefully feature pass on his face. He wanted you to believe him.

 **His story**  
There it was in black and white. We had just gotten back from tour when I decided to get a paper before heading back to practice. The headline screamed at me.

 **Jimin of BTS is in love and ARMYs are angry!**

The picture underneath was of me with Y/N. How could this happen? I thought I had done everything I could to keep her safe. I didn't know what to do so I ran to Namjoon, he would know how to handle this. We both ran to our manager for the best advice.

The first thing he did was check the social media. There was so much hate towards the fact I had hidden Y/N from them. They even had a picture of us in highschool. How did they find that? My chest was hurting. I should have told them about Y/N in the beginning but I was scared. Scared of their reaction, scared of the hate she would receive as we got more and more noticed. I had made a huge mistake.

"Looks the only problem is that they didn't know." Namjoon observed out loud.  
"Hyung, what do I do?" I asked tears threatened to spill from my eyes.  
"You need to hold a press conference. You need to apologize." My manager said.  
"What if that only makes them hurt Y/N?" Namjoon asked on your behalf.  
"As unpleasant as it is it has to be done." He said with a look of sadness on his face. As much as I was scared I knew I couldn't argue with him.  
"I know it has to end for the sake of the fans." That was all I could say. I had to end all the anger for myself, my brothers, and to protect Y/N. Namjoon finally grabbed my hand trying to comfort me in at least a small way.  
"What about Y/N?" He asked me. I just turned to look at my manager hoping he would have the right answers to all my running questions.  
"As sad as it, it has to end." He knew the only option I had in protecting Y/N was to come clean about my lies and I knew he was right. "Y/N will be better for it." He ended placing his hand on top of Namjoon's that rested in mine.  
"Just do it kindly Jiminie." Namjoon said while smacking his hand on my shoulder. "We all love Y/N!" He added releasing my hand and holding up his fist. He was trying to show me that they all were with me on this. I knew they were the way Jungkook had run from here to tell the others Y/N was in danger was evidence enough of how much we both meant to them. I couldn't help the small smile that crossed my face.  
"She is very loveable and I promise not to hurt her with this." I said before shaking my head absent mindedly and staring at the ground in front of me while folding my hands together. Suddenly Namjoon said her name.

I looked up from my locked stare to see her face. Part of me was beyond excited to see her after not being able to for so long but I was suddenly stopped when I registered the look of pain and anger mixing on her face. I lost my words easily trying to work out why she would be this way when she sped up to me. Oh God did she hear us?

Apparently she had because before I could finish my sentence I felt a sharp sting go across my cheek. I was more shocked by her action than in pain by it. Everything else went by to fast for my to even truly process it all. Before I knew it she was running out the door. "Dammit!" I screamed while punching the wall beside me.

"What are you doing? Go after her. You have to explain." Namjoon was shaking me out of my crying fit.

"She won't listen to me." I said shaking as the cries over took me. I had lost everything. I had lost the one thing that meant the most to me. What did I do to deserve such a fate?

Namjoon lowered his face level with mine to look me in the eyes."Then you make her listen. Y/N is important to all of us. We will help you if you need us but you at least have to try. You're not just going to give up like this are you?"

He was right. I didn't wait for anything else I just pushed him from me and ran to where I knew she would be. I prayed she would listen.

 **Your POV**  
You couldn't breathe as you heard his explanation. He handed you the paper to prove what he was saying was true. The tears started falling again. Was you so stupid as to doubt after all this time? Did you honestly have so little trust? How could you not have thought there was another explanation?

"Jimin, please forgive me." You said to him. You silently hoped he would see you fit for such a thing. Before you could say another word Jimin pushed you down on the bed with his lean body flush against yours. He lifted your hands above your head in a firm grip. You looked up in his face slightly confused by his action. Suddenly you felt his plump soft lips crash down on yours making your eyes bulge open in confusion. He kissed you with a fierce need. You lost your breath in your throat but you dared not to break this moment. His kiss was harsh yet gentle like he was spilling all his emotions into it. He tasted of salty tears and you felt your guilt all over again.

He pulled away gently and looked into your swollen eyes. "Stop all the endless thoughts and be mine again Y/N!" All you could do was smile and shake your head yes before he enveloped your lips with his once more bringing all your doubtful questions to an end for the first time in years.

 _ **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this. I wrote it on a whim after waking up so sorry if it sucks. Comment and tell me if you did or didn't like it.**_


End file.
